History
by Sibela Kahkariko
Summary: Many Hyrulians often wonder how the Hero of Twilight and the Matriarch of Hyrule began a romantic relationship, or rather how the Hero actually tolerated the Ice Queen on a daily basis. Follow the very same man who saved Hyrule from the Twilight as he recounts the events that led to an unusual union between the two... Unfinished one-shot but will finish if demanded.


**All characters mentioned are owned by ©Nintendo. I own none of these characters, due to me being creatively challenged.**

* * *

"_Why did you marry the Queen of Hyrule?" _They would ask him.

"_She is a cold hearted Ice Queen that deserves to spend the rest of her life alone in the castle_." They would say.

"_Do you even want to be King?"_

"_What the hell went into your mind when you decided 'Fuck it, I'm marrying that bitch.'?" _

At that point, he would punch them in their faces.

_What did push him into marrying the one woman in the world whose face never changed, who pushed everyone out and didn't let anyone crawl into her heart? _

_What the hell indeed. _He thought.

He could have replied _"Because of her beauty." _Or "_She is very wise and leads the country really well." _ Maybe even _"Hell, a hero usually marries the Princess he saves. It's his reward."_

But they would have all been lies.

Out of the clusterfuck in his mind, he could honestly say that he married her because of their history.

"_What history? Besides you saving her country from the Twilight invasion."_

No one really knew of their history. History that stretched as far as their childhood years. He couldn't really say that they were childhood friends but they did interact a couple of times over the course of history.

A couple of years back, he had just turned six summers old when he first met the Princess.

There was an upcoming tournament going on in the middle of Hyrule Field. Swordsmen from every corners of the land came upon the tournament with the motives of proving themselves worthy of being named "Guardian of the King of Hyrule". It was a status even mightier than being the Captain of the Hyrulian Army. The current Guardian had fallen ill and demanded the King to find another man to replace him. But winning the tournament not only gave the champion the title, but ensured that the champion's town would receive extra food and supplies as long as the winner remained the Guardian. Which meant that each town would have one swordsman to represent them.

Ordon, the small town where he was from, was in dependent on that prize, for they were economically unstable. They weren't producing much goat's milk because they couldn't properly feed the goats well and they needed the goats so they couldn't kill them for goat cheese. Every Ordonian was struggling within their own families and couldn't help the others.

When news of the tournament arrived in Ordon, Major Bo jumped in glee at the opportunity, but then forgot to realize that there were no suitable men in his town to participate in the tournament.

Most of the Ordon men were too old to last in the tournament. They used to be great knights but didn't practice sword fighting as time passed. And there were only three minors in Ordon, one was way too young and the other was a girl. Fado was the only suitable candidate, he was young and athletic, but could not use a sword to save his life.

Major Bo then persuaded Rusl, Ordon's best swordsman, to train Fado for the tournament. But it was a disaster. Fado not only managed to fail at every single lesson, but the one time he properly used the sword was when he accidentally cut open Pergie's blouse… It didn't go well for him. Ordon was now doomed.

But there was only one positive thing that happened during Fado's sword training, though if you ask any Ordonian they would have probably given you looks of craziness. In fact, there was a little boy, blonde hair and blue eyes, who paid extra attention at the lessons. The boy was very perceptive. He analyzed Rusl's body motions and corrected Fado's horrendous mistakes. Using a long stick, the little Ordon boy practiced behind Sera's shop the same routines that Rusl tried to teach Fado with perfectionism. He performed every flip, every swing, every motion with perfection. He was very self-pressured. The boy felt that the fate of Ordon rested on his small shoulders.

Two nights before the tournament started, the little boy packed his things, took the Ordon Sword from Major Bo's house, prepared his brown filly Epona, and started the long quest to Hyrule Field.

Let's be clear, the boy did not know where the hell Hyrule Field was. He didn't know much about life outside of Ordon. He did not know much about Faron Woods either, other than it was dangerous at night and children should not dare to enter it. But he was still determined to get to the tournament.

After managing to escape the grasps of Faron Woods' evil creatures, he found himself in a massive piece of land. From up north he could see a castle and its surrounding town. From the east, he was mesmerized by the iridescent blue water falls disappearing down below. A large volcanic mountain stood proudly on the west coast of the land. The little Ordon boy was hypnotized by the attractiveness of the land. Questions raced across his mind regarding the land. As he stared into the fields and the different areas of the country, he vowed to himself that he would one day explore each and every region that this country offered.

Looking further down the field, he saw the arena in which the tournament would be held. Eyes sparkling with anticipation, the little boy raced with his filly towards the arena. A couple of yards before the entrance, the boy dismounted his horse and sent her on the way as he only needed to blow a piece of leaf to call her. His cobalt blue eyes inspected the entrance. Hundreds of people and _creatures_ battled among each other to enter the arena first. The boy's eyes froze on the creatures. There were several types of non-Hyrulian people. There were several groups of people that were very tall and mighty and literally made out of _rocks_. Others resembled walking fish, with their gills and fins; they were constantly splashing themselves with water to keep themselves hydrated. What surprised the boy the most was that there was a small group of bird-like creatures that stayed close to Hyrulians and there was a small family-like group of very tall furry creatures. There was so much commotion that it overwhelmed the Ordon boy.

_He was struggling…_

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought about posting this unfinished story becuase I wanted it to be reviewed. It's my first attempt at narration and description, rather than dialogue. However, the description are not that good but if you have played the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ©, you get a feel for what the description is. Regardless, follow story, favorite, review, and tell me whether or not I should continue this one-shot as well as give ideas of how I should continue it. Frankly, I had the idea a long time ago, but due to the mother of fucks that we all know as Writer's Block, the bitch, made me completely forget where I was heading towards. So once again sounding verbose and repetitive, review with any suggestions and follow both my story and me. Ta-Ta for now, fuckers! **


End file.
